Indigo Scare
by illusionofsleep
Summary: The world takes a turn for the worse as Ash prepares to compete in the Sinnoh league.


The Indigo Scare

A/N: The italics indicate the news anchor, this rest you should be able to figure out. I am attempting to broaden my scope of storytelling, so this one is written a little different I feel. It is going to be short because the length of the story is not my goal.

Dawn glanced out the window for the third time that night. She was worried. She scanned the dark landscape before her hoping she would see some sign of them but there was none. She turned around in dismay and began to wonder if they were really alright. The pokémon center Dawn was now residing in was oddly quiet. The only sound seemed to be coming from the common area, where some other trainers had the television going. The voice of the reporter filled the center echoing off the silent walls.

_The Sinnoh region has now closed its borders due to the recent attack of one of their top leading research facilities. It has been long since confirmed that the attack has originated from an extremist organization headed by a man called Giovanni. Team Rocket which they are often referred to has had a long line of criminal activity in the Kanto Region, however, the Kanto authorities have yet to stop them. In response to this attack on the Sinnoh side, a place well outside of their usual terrain, all traffic in and out of the region has been halted in an effort to bring those responsible to justice._

Dawn made her way quietly over towards the other trainers now captivated by the news report as a field reporter flashed up on the screen. Her expression was somber as she stood in front of some pokémon center who knows where.

_It seems the entire Sinnoh region is still in shock over this most recent attack by the Kanto group, and major security precautions are now being placed in an effort to prevent anymore possible attacks. One of the more controversial areas in which changes will occur is with the Pokémon league. All Kanto participants are now required to undergo an extensive background check before registration, which can take up to two days to perform, which has pushed the Sinnoh League back two more weeks. Many angered by the Kanto attacks have demanded that those from the Kanto region and any Kanto Pokémon be banned from the tournament. The request for the ban however has been revoked mainly to the efforts of President Goodshow, who very clearly stated it would never happen._

_Pokémon Fans all throughout Sinnoh are in an outrage and this man had this to say. _The scene suddenly switched to an older man standing just outside the Sinnoh League stadium his hatred painted clearly across his face.

"_It is a mockery to those of us who have lost someone in the Kanto attack. It is cruel and insensitive to allow them to participate in our honorable league, and I will not stand for it." _

_Many fans seem to be in the same disarray, and as a result of the public outcry, many businesses have begun to refuse service to the people of Kanto._

Dawn bowed her head in shame at being reminded. She could never forget the day both Ash and Brock were kicked out of a restaurant simply because they were from Kanto.

"_It is really for the safety of our own people here in Sinnoh, you can never know, there might be more of them out there."_

_Not only personal businesses, but even some Pokémon centers have refused service to people of Kanto causing uproar in the medical community._

The screen switched once again from the reporter to a very distraught looking Nurse Joy, _"It goes against our code of ethics to refuse service to anyone in need regardless of where they come from. I am ashamed and appalled at those centers and their crime against humanity."_

_As for those responsible for the Kanto attack, Sinnoh officials have demanded Kanto officials to take action, and bring down Team Rocket; however Kanto's efforts so far have—_

Dawn turned off the television in disgust. Things were such a mess right now she could hardly believe this was all real.

"Hey I was watching that!" an angry boy cried out as he went to turn the television back on. Dawn walked away disgusted with the world. Ignoring the cries of the other trainers she walked back to the window to wait for their return. With all that had happened in the past few months how could she not worry.

Brock and Ash were still out there, and she had not heard from any of them in quite some time. It was not right, the Sinnoh league was meant to be something symbolic, and something Ash had looked forward to after many hardships and many battles. Many did not want him to compete and made it quite clear, Ash never let on but Dawn and Brock both knew there were threats to his life and his pokémon if he competed in the Sinnoh League.

One night Dawn tried to talk him out of competing for his own safety, but he refused, saying that he was not responsible for the actions of a few people, and he earned his right to compete just like everyone else in Sinnoh. Dawn knew he was right of course, but she was scared. She did not want to see her dear friend get hurt. So she did the only thing she could do for him, be there for support.

So the threats continued. Ash knew the risks of competing, and he knew the threats were very real. So Dawn couldn't understand what had possessed her friend to go off on his own. He only wanted some air, he had said. He had left before dinner. It was still bright and there were many people around, so they thought he would be alright. Dinner time came, and he had yet to return. For Ash to miss a meal, well you knew something was wrong.

Brock decided he would go look for him, and Dawn would wait in the pokémon center. She did not like the idea of Brock being out there on his own but Brock assured her he would be fine as he showed her Crogunk's pokéball. "Besides if Ash comes back while I am out at least one of us will be here."

Dawn knew that was all a lie. The real reason Brock did not want her, or Pikachu for that matter to go with him to find Ash was because he was worried about in what kind of condition he would find him in. Brock did not have to say a word; he was worried too it was written all over his face before he turned to walk out the door.

That was hours ago. It was dark now, and now both her friends were missing.


End file.
